The Sister I Never Knew
by LycoX
Summary: A look at two ways Emiko could reveal herself to Oliver.


**The Sister**

 **I Never Knew**

 **Disclaimer: I recently got two ideas for how Emiko could reveal herself to Oliver, one of which Andrus Tolero helped inspire. And warning: This will not be something Felicity/Olicity fans will particularly enjoy.**

* * *

 **Reveal 1**

"… Because right now, most of the people in this city think you're a killer. Are you?" Asked Oliver of the new Green Arrow high above him, Rene, and Dinah.

And honestly not expecting much of an answer from the vigilante. Seconds later however, and to the surprise of all three former vigilantes, the new Green Arrow climbed their way down and made their way towards them. "Well, wasn't expectin' this." Muttered Rene and getting an agreement from Dinah in the process.

To the trio's furthered surprise, the vigilante lowered their face mask and hood to reveal a woman. "Oh, I was DEFINITELY NOT expectin' this."

"No one ever expects the Spanish Inquisition as the saying goes. And if any of you actually have to chase me down just to ask a question you already know the answer too, you're all clearly not as smart as I thought you three were."

"Got a mouth on you, I can't say I'm surprised." Muttered Dinah exasperatedly.

The woman smirked. "What I can say? Its a trait with us Queen kids, right, little brother?" Asked the woman as she looked directly at Oliver.

Who blinked in surprise as Rene and Dinah looked at him and the woman in surprise. "I'm, I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Asked the former inmate.

"You heard me, little brother, I'm your big sister Emiko thanks to dad sleeping with my mom way before either you or lil sis ever came around. Talk to a Doctor Parker if you don't believe me."

Silence reigned in the area for several minutes as Oliver processed this with a troubled frown on his face as he remembered certain things where his father is concerned. "Damn, this night just full of surprises."

"Rene..." Chided an exasperated Dinah.

As now just wasn't the time! "Anyway, time I got going. Things to do and people to see and all that. You two make sure little brother here gets home safely."

"Whoa! Hold on! You can't just leave!" Protested Dinah unhappily.

"Sure I can. I'm clearly not the killer and I'm sure as Hell not going to a Precinct to make a statement and then get arrested." Emiko told her shortly.

She then pulled out a smoke pellet and slammed it on the ground to make her exit. Causing Rene and Dinah to cough while feeling fairly annoyed by what had just happened. The fact Oliver seemed unbothered by this annoyed at least Rene more then he'd already been becoming. "Oliver, are you alright?"

No answer was given and Rene would end up with a black eye for trying to snap Oliver back to reality.

 **Reveal 2**

As Emiko stared at the tombstone of her father, Robert Queen, another figure made her appearance. "Hello, mom."

The newcomer merely smirked. "I truly taught you well, sweetheart."

Emiko turned her head to look at her mother, who was none other then Talia Al Ghul herself. "Better then what you did with Oliver at least."

"Yes, well, can't make for a perfect teacher every time unfortunately." Talia replied in slight mock regret.

She then turned her attention to Robert's tombstone, ignoring her daughter's eye rolling as she did so. "Hello, Robert. I know its been a long time since we last spoke but I think, no, am certain, that even you would agree its long past time for our children to finally meet one another in person."

Emiko frowned as she thought of one of the reasons for why she hadn't ever been allowed near Oliver and Thea over the years. Namely because of Moira Queen and the fact she really didn't care for the fact Robert had fathered a child with a woman that wasn't her. And because of that, thought it would be far too scandalous for the public to know about it. Thusly, forbidding any chance for a meeting of siblings to occur despite Robert trying his best to fight it. The only reason she hadn't come forward sooner is due to one thing or another over the past few years but the time was definitely now. "Well, let's go shake your brother's world view."

 **A Little While Later**

Oliver was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the living room as he stretched himself out on the couch as some old cartoons played on the television. Wishing like Hell his son was with him to enjoy the cartoons with since Felicity wasn't really a big fan of them for whatever reason. Plus, he really wasn't in the mood for sex with her and that hadn't gone over really well with her either. But that was more her problem then his as he wasn't some mount, ready and willing whenever she desired. It was fortunate that he hadn't accidentally hit Felicity when she snuck up on him in the shower for a little fun and that was another reason he was hesitant about that level of intimacy with her. The not knowing if he'd hurt her without meaning to do so and that was something Oliver needed to have a serious converation with her about. Even though he had a feeling she wouldn't be that willing to listen thanks to her tendency to believe she was right about anything and others weren't.

The ringing of the doorbell broke him from his thoughts and for a long moment, Oliver was tempted to just ignore it in favor of what he was currently doing. Sadly, that was't meant to be as Felicity's voice rang out from the shower. "Oliver! Can you get that!?"

Heaving out a sigh, the former inmate reluctantly got up and made his way to the door while yelling back that he would. The last thing he expected to find on the other side however was Talia and a girl he did not know. "Well, you're looking a tad less beat up then the last time I saw you." Remarked Talia as the unknown girl chuckled.

"What, what are you doing here, Talia?" Asked the man with a sigh and in no mood to deal with anything serious.

"I came to discuss something of great importance to our two respective families. One that relates to this young lady and yourself. May we come in? As this would be best discussed in private after all."

Emiko pouted on the inside somewhat as she knew her mom had spoken up quickly in order to prevent her from making a biting remark. Oliver studied his former mentor and the girl for a moment before letting out another sigh. "Yeah, come on in." He told them and hoped like Hell he wouldn't regret this as he moved out of the way to let them in.

"Huh, isn't this homely." Remarked the girl once they were in the living room.

And just in time for a freshly showered and quite naked Felicity to show up as well. "Oliv-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Oliver just grimaced at the loudness of her voice. "Get the Hell out right now before I get my gun or call the cops!"

Neither woman looked all that impressed by her threats. "Felicity..." Began the man but was ignored by his wife.

Who was continuing to yell at the two ladies. "You know, this isn't the way to greet guests of your home." Declared Emiko bitingly.

"What do you expect coming from her considering her father is a criminal and her mother can't even get any respect from her despite doing her best to raise her." Added Talia.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ANY OF THAT!? And I respect my mother!"

Talia just stared cooly at her for a moment. "Its called research, Miss Smoak. It is your friend."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!" Screamed out the Blonde as Oliver winced even more.

"Felicity..."

"Sorry, Blondie, but we've come to talk about something important so why don't you go put some clothes on and let us talk in peace and private with Oliver here?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes at the unknown girl before speaking. "If you think I'm gonna let you anywhere near my husband, you have another thing coming you whore!"

"FELICITY! ENOUGH!" Roared out a very done Oliver and stunning his wife in the process as she looked at him.

"Did you just yell at me!?"

"I did. Now, go put some clothes on and let these two speak their piece and STAY QUIET!" Barked the archer and further displeasing his wife even more.

She was about to speak when he beat her to it. "We will NOT be rude to guests in MY house, Felicity. No matter who or what they are."

"'Or what'? Odd choice to use there, don't ya think?" Remarked Emiko.

Oliver turned to her and shrugged, effectively dismissing a fuming Felicity in the process as she reluctantly walked off to their bedroom. "Considering we have Meta-Humans, Magic, Telepathic Gorillas, and Aliens? It seemed fitting. Now, why are you two here?"

Ohh how Emiko wanted to ask about all that stuff but now just wasn't the time for it. Her mother would be the one to begin things. "We're here because of your father, Oliver."

"What about my father?" So help him if he was about to learn of another horrible secret related to his dad…

"By now, you are undoubtedly aware of the knowledge he wasn't exactly… The most faithful, yes?" Talia asked him as delicately as possible and getting a frown from him in the process.

"Yes… Not something I care to think much about on, Talia. So please, get to the point."

"Boy, were you always this testy or did prison do that?"

Glares came Emiko's way and she just shrugged. "What? I get being pissed at the Blonde Mouth and not liking certain reminders about one's parents but come on!"

Talia just shook her head. "Yes, well, moving on before we are further derailed. Oliver… What I am about to tell you will undoubtedly shake your world as I knew your father. I, I first met the man roughly 12 years before you were born." Which had been roughly around the time she had left her father and the League to strike out on her own in order to no longer be shackled to an outdated ideology.

"Which is another reason I spent time tracking you down after I learned of your association with Yao Fei."

"I… See." Was all Oliver could say as he really wasn't liking the all too painful reminder that his parents weren't the people he thought they were.

"And that is why I've come here today, not only to tell you this, but so that you could meet Emiko. The darling next to me."

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush, mom." Mock chided Emiko as Oliver's sharp gaze landed on her.

Not liking where this was going at all and wondering if this was some sick joke of Talia's. "And if you don't believe mom, she has proof on her."

"Proof that could easily be faked." Growled out the man unhappily.

"And how would you know I have it on me?"

"Because, I know the Bat has rubbed off on you more then you like to admit. And being nearly prepared for anything is just one of those things." Emiko told her with an eyeroll and pretty much showing her opinion of that particular individual.

Talia just sighed. "Why that man thinks he actually needs Shark Repellent of all things I do not know. But yes, I do have proof on me in case you wish to see it."

"You're damn right I do. Cause I swear if this is some sick joke of yours, Talia..." He didn't need to finish the rest of that for her to get where he was going.

And so, instead of saying anything, she merely handed him the paperwork to go over and understanding completely about his suspiciousness. As she herself would probably be the same way while noticing his wife near the doorway to what was obviously their bedroom. Her arms crossed and a most unhappy look on her face. Oliver stared at the paperwork for what felt like a long time. Telling him that Emiko Al Ghul-Queen was in fact, his older sister. But part of him still refused to believe it as he lifted his eyes to look at his supposed older sister. "You realize I'm gonna want to do a blood test to ensure this is real, right?"

Not realizing Felicity had heard him ask that and was quickly jumping to wild theories and the like. "Wouldn't expect any less of you, little brother."

"No time like the present to get it over with." Replied the man as he moved to get his socks and shoes.

Ignoring Felicity in the process much to her dislike at first as he went past her into their room to get what he needed. "So you've got another kid out there, why am I not surprised?"

He stopped at the drawer and looked at her coldly. "She's supposedly my sister, my OLDER sister." Oliver told her and quickly got ready and left with the two ladies.

Emiko could be jokingly heard about how they could do a family bonding thing once the blood work was taken care of as they left. Leaving a fuming and very unhappy Felicity behind and fully intending to give her darling husband a piece of her mind once he returned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Out of these two ideas, which would you prefer to see a continuation of?**


End file.
